


Story Purgatory

by Luna_Roe



Category: Far Cry 5, Final Fantasy XV, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Lust, Multi, Other, Smut, angsty, courting, dance, proposal, tradition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Hello all! This is going to be my catch-all for story ideas or snipits that just don't fit in the story they were made for or aren't really long enough for a one-shot. Hope you like this idea! Enjoy!
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Jacob Seed/Joseph Seed, Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Join or Leave (Jacob/Joseph/Leah)

Each thrust took me closer and closer to the edge. Feeling his throb inside me, knowing he was close as well, made it even more enjoyable. “Jake!” I moaned as he tweaked a nipple. He knew what to do to send me into ecstasy. 

“That’s it,” he groaned out, “Say my name.” He took my leg and slung it over his shoulder, getting even deeper with his thrusts. 

I thought I heard footsteps but didn’t care enough to inquire. I just focused on what the soldier above me was doing to me. “Jake, I’m close…” I moaned as I closed my eyes. 

“Good, let go baby.” He said, pushing me further on his desk. My head was over the edge of the desk, hair loose and curls bouncing with each thrust he made. He was knelt half atop the desk to gain better ground, my leg still over his shoulder. One hand on my hip and one pinching a nipple, I could feel how close he was. 

Two more thrusts, and a particularly hard pinch, my head flung back as the coils inside snapped. Just as they did, and endorphins rushed through my body, I saw the door open to reveal a very surprised and red-faced Joseph. I should have been mortified, but I felt too good to cut my orgasm short. I kept eye contact with the religious leader as I rode out the toe-curling orgasm.   
Without missing a beat, and not letting up on his pacing, Jake said, “Shut the door. Leave or join in, I don’t care.” 

With a wicked smirk, Joseph closed the door and locked it. With deliberate steps that got my coils tightening all over again he began unbuttoning his shirt.  
~~


	2. Watch Your Monitors (Eli/Rook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would ask him to keep me company when I arrived back at the bunker and he would request I return to him whenever I left. It was our routine.

~~

  
I was in the bunker, just sitting in the main area. The monitors that Eli used to keep track of the mountains were my only company as I sat on the table and kicked my legs lazily. There was no one awake; it was just me. 

Soft footsteps sounded to my ears, letting me know someone was either sleepwalking or venturing for a midnight snack. Either way, I dared not hope for company… That is, until the owner of said footsteps approached me. I felt someone string their fingers through my hair – which was drying after a much-needed shower.

When said fingers felt down my back to my waist, I turned to see who was so brave. It was Eli. I saw him, beard trimmed a bit, hair brushed back, and eyes yearning. I looked at him, the leader of the Whitetails, but made no smile. 

  
His brows furrowed, “What are you doing here by yourself?” He walked to stand in front of me, making it so I couldn’t escape the question.

  
I looked at him, those eyes that had seen too much, and nodded, “Just that, being by myself.” I reached my hand out and cupped the side of his face, “Like always.” 

  
He cupped my face, pulling our head together so that our foreheads touched, “You don’t have to be alone.” He paused before adding, “You don’t have to go this alone.”

  
I chuckled hollowly before gently pushing him to arms-length, “Watch your monitors, Eli. You’ll find that no one but me is on the front line.” I kicked off the table, reached for my rifle, and headed for the exit. Before I was out of sight, I heard Eli call for me.

  
“Rook,” His voice called softly to avoid waking the entire bunker, “Come back to me.” I could hear the fear in his voice. Fear and love. I didn’t need to turn to look at him to know it.

At some point during chaos Eli and I had found momentary comfort in each other. He had yearned for someone to want him for him, not because of his position. I had wanted someone to be near me… human contact that didn’t involve killing. We had fallen in with one another in the most casual, yet desperate, way. I would ask him to keep me company when I arrived back at the bunker and he would request I return to him whenever I left. It was our routine.

I didn’t look back, I just continued on my way as I whispered back, “Watch your monitors, Eli.”

~~ 


	3. Ball for A Princess (Prompto/Original Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> I always imagined this to the performance from So You Think You Can Dance when Twitch and Kherington performed. So beautiful. Anyway, look that performance up is you want to know what I imagined!  
> Love,  
> Luna

I was ready to gnaw my arm off if it meant that I could get away from the man currently twirling me around the dancefloor. I was getting dizzy and wasn’t sure how much more torture I could take before puking all over the well-intentioned man. He _was_ attempting to impress me, after all.

The whole reason for the damn ball was some archaic tradition. I had turned twenty and was unwed. My father ordered the ball and invited every single eligible nobleman that existed! Thankfully, as I began to turn a disgusting shade of green, someone cut in. The man paused the incessant twirling, too bad the room didn’t stop spinning…

“If you don’t mind, I would like the opportunity to dance with the Princess.” Came the voice of my brother. Thank the gods!

The man nodded, shocked that Prince Noctis was before him. No one had thought that the Prince would attend. The man bowed deeply and then kissed my hand before releasing me.

“Thanks.” I whispered to Noct as we began to dance, far tamer than before. I just clung to my brother, willing the room to stop spinning so fast.

“You were gonna hurl.” He whispered back, a slight hint of entertainment in his words.

“I still might.” I answered back. The song ended and Noct walked me to the table where his friends sat. Gladio seemed amused, Ignis seemed to pity me, and Prompto seemed off-put.

As I sat down, Prompto handed me a glass of wine. I took it eagerly, sipping the liquid with satisfaction. Prompto patted my knee and said, “You have to dance with all of them?”

I nodded, a scowl appearing on my face, “Tradition states I dance with any and all noblemen and Crownsguard members.” I took another sip of wine and sighed, leaning back in my seat, “It’s so archaic, it’s almost funny.”

Prompto tapped my knee, signaling me to sit straight. I did so and no sooner had I than another nobleman walked up boldly to the table. His arm swept to the side, out, and to his torso in an exaggerated bow, “Princess Aurora, would you do me the honor of a dance?”

I set my glass down and nodded my head like the princess I was trained to be, “It would be my honor, sir.” I stood, walked around the table, and allowed the nobleman to lead me to the dancefloor. This dance partner, however, was far less spastic. He was just… handsy….

~~

Five dances and dance partners later my feet were killing me. I couldn’t seem to decline any of the offers firmly enough to allow for enough time to sit down!

A tap on my dance partner’s shoulder stopped us and the heavenly voice of my knight in shining armor said, “If you don’t mind, I think the lady needs a rest.”

The nobleman took this as an offense to him personally, though. His face reddened and he looked at Prompto Argentum’s form. A scoff came from the nobleman’s lips and then he said, “What gives a commoner the right to tell me what to do?”

Prompto seemed unfazed by the insult. If anything, he was unimpressed with the unoriginality that had come from the man. I, however, was horrified at the behavior. Anger rose in my body, I could taste it at the back of my throat.

“How dare you speak to a member of the Crownsguard like that.” I stated in my Princess voice. The sound of distain and disappointment was palpable. The rude man cowered slightly at me, realizing he had blown whatever chance he thought he had with me. I raised an eyebrow, “Well? I’m waiting.”

The man bowed to me and began his apology, “I am truly sorry for offending you, Princess.”

“Your apology should be directed at him.” I pointed to Prompto to emphasize my point.

The nobleman knew he had inserted his foot in his mouth. There was no way out of it. Through gritted teeth he turned to Prompto and bowed, “I apologize for my uncivilized words to you. Please forgive me.”

Prompto smiled and gave the man a wink, “No problem man. I get it, she’s pretty and you don’t want to share.” He clapped his hand on the nobleman’s shoulder before he redirected his attention. The blonde’s smile softened as his gaze settled on me. Offering his arm, he said, “My lady, allow me to escort you to your table.”

I linked my arm with his, something I hadn’t done that night to any of the noblemen other than Noctis, and waved goodbye to the rude nobleman. We left him on the dancefloor as I stifled my giggles with my free hand.

“Keep it together. Almost there.” Prompto gritted through his teeth. He was having a hard time not laughing. My stifled giggles weren’t helping either!

We made it to our table and Ingis just shook his head at the two of us. Gladio nodded in approval. Noctis seemed off-put. I sat next to him, resting my chin on his shoulder, “What’s wrong with you?”

“That nobleman is what’s wrong with me. I want him gone.” Noctis said.

I patted his arm and said, “He belongs to a powerful family with strong connections to the mines. You can’t just banish him because he was rude to Prompto. Besides, I embarrassed him enough for that offense.”

Noctis placed a kiss to my temple and motioned for more wine. I thanked the young man that filled my glass and I couldn’t drink it fast enough. I wasn’t nearly buzzed enough for the amount of idiocy I was being subjected to.

“Princess, perhaps you should slow your intake a bit.” Ignis cautioned, clearly worried for me.

“Let her drink. You don’t have to deal with all of the nobles tonight, unlike her.” Gladio offered.

I nodded my thanks to Gladio and then said to Ignis, “I’ll keep it to a minimum. Only enough to milk a slight buzz. Promise.” I took another sip of wine and then added, “And you know I don’t want my friends to call me that.”

Ignis nodded, accepting the offer, and said, “Of course, Aurora.”

~~

I had danced with so many noblemen and Crownsguard members that I was certain I was almost done with the stupid traditional duty. If I could be left alone for the rest of the night that would be amazing!

I was freely walking away from the dance floor, heading for some food, when I noticed three different noblemen were making their way to me. Dear gods, would this never end! I quickened my pace and met a server, instantly taking a small appetizer he offered. With food in hand the noblemen stopped in their tracks.

“I’ll stay close as long as my tray isn’t empty, if you wish Princess.” The server whispered to me.

I smiled up at him, “You are a lifesaver, thank you.”

The wonderful saint of a server kept close until I managed to clear the entirety of his tray. He smiled, bowed, and whispered a promise to return as soon as he could. Even the staff recognized my discomfort with the event. Why couldn’t the nobles?! Perhaps they did, but just didn’t care.

When I looked around, I saw the three nobles continue their race to see which would get to me first. I was cornered with no where to go! There was no escape! I looked around desperately for some sort of exit strategy. I couldn’t come up with anything fast enough, however, since the dark-haired nobleman reached me first. His hand was outstretched, and his eyebrow cocked up. He knew I had to dance with him, and he didn’t even make an effort to be kind.

I slapped my hand in his and off to the dancefloor we went.

~~

“You are ravishing tonight.” Came the lusty words of my dance partner.

“Thank you. You look nice as well.” I replied awkwardly. He was holding me, stiffly, to his body. It was uncomfortable and I couldn’t wait for the song to be over. His hand, massive and uncomfortably warm, spread across my lower back.

“I’ve dreamt of this for a while now.” He confessed to me.

Gods no…

He spun me around and pulled me back to him, with a bit more force than necessary, “No one else is fit to stand with you.”

“I think you have had a bit too much to drink. We can dance another time.” I was shocked but tried to stop him from doing what I knew was coming. He… no, he couldn’t be doing that here. Not now!

He ignored my words, and just continued, “It is no mystery what the purpose of this ball is. Tradition states when the Princess comes of age, she must marry. This night, you are to be presented to the nobility and a match will be settled upon.” He gripped me tighter.

I glared at him, now he had gone too far, “The tradition states the nobility will be presented to the Princess. A single dance is guaranteed to each nobleman and Crownsguard member. By the end of the ball, the hope is that the Princess will accept a courtship.” I shoved him away from me, ripping my hand from his hold, “ ** _I_** have been presented to **_no one_**.”

Those around us stopped dead in their tracks. I was angry. Everyone knew it. I had shoved a nobleman away from me, and everyone wanted to know why.

The fool of a man before me smirked, “I like your fiery side.” He stepped closer to me, only to be met with my taking a step back. He clicked his tongue and said, “Come now, our dance isn’t over.”

I smirked, seeing Gladio behind the nobleman. The mountain of a man tapped a single finger on the nobleman’s shoulder, “Mind if I cut in?”

“Wait your turn!” was the reply Gladio got.

I sneered at the man throwing his tantrum and then addressed Gladio, “With pleasure.” My hand was quickly in his and my mountain-man whisked me away, motioning for the musicians to continue. “Thank you.” I said, allowing myself to be gently danced around the room. Gladio, despite his gruff nature, was of noble birth and therefore knew how to dance.

He chuckled low and replied, “I could see him about to make a stupid move. Not quite sure what he was saying though. When you shoved him, Iggy had to hold Noctis back.” He gently spun you around and dipped you before pulling you to stand straight. He was so sweet, the way he held me protectively. He may have pledged to be Noctis’ Shield, but he was just as protective of me.

I sneered at the fresh memory, “He was about to propose.”

Gladio stiffened, clearly uncomfortable with that bit of news. He held me closer to him, out of his need to protect me. I smiled in the embrace. I just wanted to stay in his hold. It was so familiar and above all it was safe.

We danced for three songs and then Gladio guided me back to our table. The musicians continued, picking upbeat songs for the younger attendees to dance to. I smiled, but whinced at the pain in my feet. My heels were killing me.

Prompto patted his lap, signaling me to rest my feet. Gladly, I set my feet on his lap. His hands gently massaged my ankles, a welcome sensation in comparison to the swelling that was threatening to start. His fingers were cool to the touch and nimble as they went about their task. It felt like heaven and I was happy to enjoy the feeling for as long as he was willing to continue.

“So, Gladio got his dance. What about us?” Prompto teased, motioning to him and Ignis.

I laughed and replied with, “You know, as Crownsguard members, you both get a dance. Per tradition I owe at least one to you both. So,” I glanced between the two men, “who’s first?”

Prompto smiled sadly, an action I didn’t like, and said, “When you’re up for another dance, I think Iggy would be a good choice. No one here wants to see their Princess dance with the commoner.”

We all looked to Prompto, but before I could reply another nobleman was walking our way. Prompto set my feet back on the ground and Ignis stood, jumping in to action. He made a show of asking me to dance and I reciprocated with my acceptance.

“I think we should talk.” Ignis whispered to me as we reached the middle of the dance floor. The song started and it was a slow one, thank gods!

A slow waltz, simple and elegant. It suited Ignis perfectly.

“I don’t like what Prompto said.” I mentioned. It stung, how he referred to himself. “Since when did he start to care what others thought?”

Ignis chuckled softly, “He has always cared. He has always wanted true friends.” He spun me around and upon pulling me back to him continued, “Since we have all gotten closer, he began caring deeply what others thought. Particularly of your relationship with him.”

I was confused, he never seemed to care before. What made him worry about something so insignificant? As we stepped in time with the music, I pondered what could have made things change.

“Do you not see it?” Ignis asked. He continued as I locked eyes with him, “He thinks he has no chance with you. He doesn’t feel worthy of being here, at court. Let alone with us. He thinks that the commoner has no chance with the Princess.”

I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. In that instant, Ignis knew. He knew that I had felt the same way about Prompto. I had felt he wouldn’t want the drama that came with being with a

Princess. Ignis just smiled at me and said, “Perhaps we should only dance one dance.”

I nodded and just enjoyed the rest of the time I had with Ignis. It was nice to not worry about advancements from pushy nobles. With Ignis, it was just a dance.

~~

He swept me back to our table. Ignis kept one arm around me, protectively. The action kept the nobles at bay. So, as we returned to the table and a brief intermission from dancing was had for another round of food, I sat next to Prompto. He had set himself a bit apart from the group. A noble had managed to corner Noct in to talking politics and economics. Gladio was there to keep the noble in line, but was useless in helping with the conversation.

Ignis joined Noct and Gladio, coming to my brother’s aid. Ignis could talk politics and economics for hours. I, however, went to sit next to Prompto. He nodded to me but tried to continue looking at the crowd.

I reached forward, took hold of his hand that rest in his lap, and said, “About your comment earlier.” He stared wide-eyed at his hands. His thumbs began to gently rub my knuckles. The small gesture was nice, and I relished in his touch.

He didn’t look at me as he said, “I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just… I’m not part of this crowd. I don’t belong here.”

“You are a member of the Crownsguard. More so, you are my brother’s closest friend. You belong here as much as I belong here.” I reassured him.

His eyes darted to mine at my words. Hope filled them. His bright blue eyes made me smile wide at him. His happiness and hope were infectious. He held my hands tighter in his own as he nearly whispered, “Aurora, would you….”

“I believe we have a dance to finish, my lady.” Interrupted a nobleman. I snapped my eyes to the offender and recognized him from before. The man that had insinuated I was presented to him.

Prompto’s hands retreated from mine and he looked away. How dare that noble cut in! I took Prompto’s hand in mine and stood abruptly, “You had your dance. Now go away.”

Prompto made a shocked noise as I pulled him to his feet and began to walk to the dance floor with him. In our wake, we left a shocked nobleman and happy, knowing friends. The song that began to play was beautiful, a waltz. I winked at Prompto.

“Hope you know the Viennese Waltz.” I said.

He winked at me, “Lucky for you, that’s my dance.”

~~

“Finally.” Noctis said as he looked after his sister.

Ignis adjusted his glasses and smiled, “Yes, it is about time.”

The nobleman that had angered Aurora stood there, in a stupor, and asked, “What just happened?”

Gladio walked over to the man and just clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Prompto Argentum, the commoner, is the only one here that has a shot with the Princess.” Gladio left the man’s side to stand near Noctis again, never once forgetting his duty.

The nobleman sputtered words that made no sense. It was funny, and sadly for the noble, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis were unable to stifle their laughter.

~~

He was a master of the Viennese Waltz. He hadn’t lied, it was truly his dance. I felt so special, the way he held me, led me across the floor, and looked only in my eyes. His crystal blue orbs made me feel so wonderful, knowing he was seeing _me_.

“Aurora, you look so beautiful tonight.” He whispered.

I blushed, for the first time that night, and replied, “And you look very handsome, as always.”

The song came to and end. That was when we realized for the first time that we had been the only ones dancing. The entirety of the assembly had watched us dance and now they were applauding. I blushed, instantly hating all the attention, and buried my face in my hands against Prompto’s neck. He stiffened but wrapped his arms around me, laughing nervously.

Thankfully the next song started and everyone joined in this time.

“No one is looking anymore.” Prompto whispered to me.

“I hate when they do that.” I muttered. I hated being the center of attention. I wasn’t the heir, why was I the one that always ended up in the spotlight?

Prompto asked with a nervous tone, “Would you dance one more song with me?”

Our eyes met and I leaned in to his hold further, “I’ll dance every song with you, Prompto.”

His smile was so wide I thought he would split his face in two. His hands held my lower back, pressing me in to him tighter as he questioned, “Do you mean it?”

I nodded against his chest, knowing that I was safe in doing so. He felt for me, the same as I did for him. With a content sigh I explained, “I’ve felt that way for a while now.”

“Princess Aurora,” Prompto started with, sounding serious, “would you accept my offer of courtship?” He stopped our dance, alerting those closest to us that something was happening. I couldn’t process what he said fast enough. He smiled nervously at me and knelt down on one knee. As he looked up at me, he whispered, “I will work every day of my life to make you happy, Aurora.”

The dance floor, in an ever-spanning radius, stopped their dancing and watched for my reaction. The musicians began a soft ballad for the situation.

“Yes, nothing would make me happier.” I admitted. Tears stung my eyes and I repeated myself, “Prompto Argentum, nothing would make me happier! Yes!”

He sprang to his feet, arms wrapping around me. Strong arms lifted me off the ground and spun the two of us around. My laughter filled the air and the entire assembly, sans some crushed noblemen, applauded.

As he set me down, I saw Prompto blush. I leaned up to him and placed a kiss to both of his rosy cheeks. He was stunned, not believing the events that had just taken place. Three older noblemen walked up to us, and the more regal looking of the three held his hand out to Prompto.

Prompto looked stunned as he took the man’s hand. With a firm shake, the nobleman said, “I would like to offer my congratulations to you sir.”

“Thank you.” Prompto replied before shaking the hands of the other two men.

The regal noble smiled at me and took my hand gently to his lips. A soft kiss was placed there and then he bowed deeply to me, “Best wishes to you, my lady. If I may be so bold, you could not have made a wiser choice.”

I thanked him wholeheartedly. We were left with a sense of acceptance. Prompto smiled wide as he shook hands with nearly all the nobility. Most of the noblewomen smiled at me and offered me hug after hug.

Noctis approached us, smiling knowingly, “It’s about time. I’m happy for you both.” He hugged me and said, “I think the ball can be brought to a close now.”


	4. Support (Joseph Seed/Deputy Rook)

He had fooled everyone. So many souls set on a path of destruction. But once the cult was broken, once the brothers and sister of Joseph Seed were dealt with and Joseph himself was in custody, the healing began. It took a while, trust had to be rebuilt. The verdict at the trial sure didn’t help, that’s for sure.

The people of Hope County assumed that the jury would come back with a guilty verdict on countless cases of murder. But what they decided was that he was insane; that he needed help. So to a sanitorium he was sent.

Months went by and trust was being built. Mending was happening. And then, it happened. A letter addressed to me… from Joseph.

The sheriff was worried when I asked for the day off to see what he wanted. To be honest, I was morbidly curious as to what he had to say. I needed to do this, for closure for myself.

With the day off I pulled into the parking lot of the sanitorium. What was I doing?

The stark white room I was ushered in to seemed as cold as the empty color suggested. Hugging my arms, I take in the man before me. Sat at the table, no doubt cuffed to a loop under the table, he wasn’t meeting my gaze. Just staring at the table in front of him.

He was muttering to himself. Assuming it was scripture I sat before him and sat the letter in front of him, “Your letter said you wanted to talk. So, talk.” This got his attention. He stopped muttering and looked to me. Our eyes met and it hurt to see such agony in someone’s eyes. Regardless of who I was looking at. He seemed defeated and I could see how much he missed them.

He tried to speak to me. The words wouldn’t come out. His shoulders sagged and his head sunk forward. But managed after a few minutes of uneasy silence, “I don’t have anyone. I’ve been told I need to rely on someone while I’m in ‘recovery’. But I have no one.”

I looked at him, speechless… What was he saying?

He dared to meet my gaze again, “You took my family from me. The only one I have a connection with anymore is you, Deputy.” His eyes, though I had expected them to hold rage or hate, held a profound sadness born of an unimaginable loneliness. In that moment I nearly lost my distaste for the man. In that moment, I nearly forgave him.

A man entered the room, breaking our staring contest. He must have been the person working with Joseph. He introduced himself and then elaborated what Joseph was saying, “What Mr. Seed is trying to ask is if you would be his support. We normally work with a family member, but Mr. Seed has no next of kin.”

“Doc, he has no next of kin because I killed them all.” I said bluntly. The doctor tensed. He hadn’t been ready for that.

Joseph moved his hands, and sure enough the restraints stopped him from reaching out. He set his hands on the side of the table, “Deputy, I have no one. You have no obligation to do this. But I have no one else I’m connected to.”

I leaned across the table and took his hand, “But I say to you who hear, love your enemies." Joseph's head snapped up, his eyes wide with surprise. He was speechless as he held my hand thankfully. 

~~


	5. Tinkerer (Steve Rogers/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To show his best girl he cared, he'd have to be more direct.

~~

Sometimes, it was frustrating beyond belief to be the Avengers’ personal tech wizard. Technically, I was Tony Stark’s personal tech wizard that he employed for the express purpose of handling any tech problems from the less than technologically inclined of the group. I suspected it was to keep Tony from being annoyed by the simple things.

I found myself, once again, working late into the night to fix some network issues they had at the compound. It was taking more time than I’d liked to admit. If anyone asked ‘why?’ I would explain that I was mentally drained from Tony’s endless requests. That is my story, I’ll stick to it.

Most days I didn’t work late, but today I was. Two laptops to fix, four phones to replace screens on, and a sound system that needed a speaker fixed – atop the network issues through the entire fucking tower. Even though I was less an I.T. person and more a tinkerer, I still got the I.T. stuff to deal with. But, oh well. While I had one of the laptops hooked up to my system to run full diagnostics, I went to the kitchen to brew up some coffee. It was going to be a late night. The plus of working for Tony Stark was that I had been provided a room in the event my work ran late – such as tonight. I kept a change of clothes, basic toiletries, and some comfort items there. Nothing much since I tried to never need to stay the night at the compound. I always felt in the way when I did.

The stark white everything was blinding to my tired eyes as I made it to the kitchen. Dimming the lights, I set to work brewing coffee. Four minutes of waiting – leaning against the counter impatiently – I heard footsteps. One glance at the clock told me it was far too late for anyone to be up: 2 AM. I hadn’t made noise after the filling the coffee pot with water, so I wasn’t sure what woke the person.

They turned the corner, and I was met with Captain America clad only in sweatpants. He hadn’t anticipated anyone would be in the kitchen, I gathered, from the look on his face. His eyes widened and mouth open for a moment without saying anything.

I nodded at him and just muttered tiredly, “Sup Cap?” I noticed that he seemed to relax at my greeting.

He nodded back, “You’re here late. What’s kept you?” Those gorgeous eyes of his looked to brewing coffee and then back to me, “That many things to tinker on, huh?”

My stomach fluttered all of a sudden. When I first started fixing things for the Avengers, it had been Steve Rogers that first called me their ‘tinkerer’. Me being me, I instantly loved the title. When I was swamped with items to fix or things to enhance for any of the members, Steve would keep me company. He liked watching me work, said that it was like watching magic happen. He often said it was like I could breathe life into the technology I tinker on. The way he described my work made me feel like he thought I was a demigod. It made me feel like I was special to him.

I grabbed an ice cube from the freezer and dropped it in a coffee mug before pouring myself a rather large cup o’ joe. Steve smiled and offered to walk with me back to my office. He was so sweet, the way he asked. One hand behind his head, rubbing the back of his neck while the other was stuffed in his pocket. I smiled at him as I tilted my head to indicate he could come with me. We fell in step together, not saying anything. It was nice to just be near him.

We settled in like we always did. He took up the spot on my little love seat while I set my bum at the workstation. The laptop wasn’t done with diagnostics, so I began work on replacing phone screens. Those were easy enough. As I got to work, I heard Steve clear his throat.

“How long have you been at this?” He asked, concerned now that it was coming on 3AM.

I didn’t look up from my work as I answered, “Been at it for about…” one sideways glance at the clock and then back to my work, “Seven hours. I wasn’t supposed to work last night.” I reached for my coffee cup to sip the pure caffeine it contained but was stopped by a gentle hand on mine.

“You’ve been at this for too long.” Steve said firmly. He pulled my chair away from the workstation and turned me to face him. “You need to sleep. Your eyes are bloodshot.” The man took my tools and set them on the counter. Right after he pulled me to my feet and against his body, “You need to take care of yourself, Tinkerer.”

“Steve, I’ve got work to do.” I tried to protest. As a result of my protest, I soon found myself in Captain America’s arms. Held bridal style as he began walking out of my office and down the hallway. I recognized the route instantly: he was taking me to the room Tony had given me. “Steve, you don’t have to carry me. I can walk.” I mumbled as he held me as if it were nothing.

He smiled, still looking forward at his route, “You’d go right back to your office if I set you down now.” Well, he wasn’t exactly wrong about that.

“What’s gotten into you, Cap? I don’t recall you ever being this concerned about me.” I prodded. Where was this coming from? He had never broken the touch barrier like this before. Something in him had changed. His resolve was different.

When we arrived at the door to my room, I opened it – still in Steve’s arms. He maneuvered so we both could enter, and I wasn’t banged against the door frame. He set me gingerly on the bed and smiled, keeping at eye level with me, “I care about you, Tinkerer. You’re always working on something – nose stuck in a circuit board – for you to notice.”

He knelt down, causing my gaze to drop slightly down to keep eye contact, and continued, “You work so intently, purposefully. I don’t blame you. But I figured, if I was going to show my best girl I care, I would need to be more direct.”

My eyes widened at ‘best girl’ and then even more when he quickly moved forward and placed a soft kiss to my lips. I was barely aware of him wishing me sweet dreams before leaving me alone. Captain America had just kissed me. He admitted he cared and had been trying to show my oblivious ass for a while.

I sat on the edge of the bed for ten or so more minutes before I whispered into the dark, “Well then.” There would be time to talk about it later. In fact, knowing Steve, he’d find me first thing after I wake up for the day. But I was content with falling asleep to the fact Captain America had just kissed me.

~~


End file.
